Facebook: Then and Now
by spiritmind675
Summary: So what if FB was around when Ritsu was a teen? He'd be stalking Saga of course! But what about now in present day...how drastically do the 'two' Ritsu's differ? And more importantly, how similar are they? Fun short fic co-written with kc creation!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just as a disclaimer, this was NOT inspired by the other 'Facebook' Sekai fic here! (I've yet to read that one, but plan too soon to compare!) This is something _kc_creation _and myself started back in December...I kinda just got around to editing it and now posting ^^;**

**Inspired by the fact that though having Facebook when they were teens might've been less fun, it would also be adorable to see stalker 'Oda' on Facebook, and then compare to later in life! This will be split in to 3-mayhaps 4-parts. kc started this off and it was a fun to work with her on this, so I-and she I'm sure-hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>*Saga Masamune likes Usami Akihiko (10:30am, 10 years ago)*<p>

*Oda Ritsu likes Usami Akihiko (10:35am, 10 years ago)*

*Saga Masamune likes Cats (10:36am, 10 years ago)*

*Oda Ritsu likes Cats (10:36am, 10 years ago)*

*Oda Ritsu changed his Relationship Status from 'Single' to' In a Relationship' (10:37am, 10 years ago)*

*Saga Masamune changed his Relationship Status from 'Single' to 'It's Complicated' (10:37am, 10 years ago)*

*Oda Ritsu likes Saga Masamune's Changed Relationship Status (10:37am, 10 years ago)*

* Oda Ritsu is: Heading to the library to study. (10:38am, 10 years ago)*

*Saga Masamune likes this (10:38am, 10 years ago)*

* Oda Ritsu commented on his own status: _~heart~_ (10:38am, 10 years ago)*

*Oda Ritsu: is in love with the most amazing person in the world! (10:39am, 10 years ago)*

*Kohinata An likes this (10:39am, 10 years ago)*

*Kohinata An likes Oda Ritsu's Changed Relationship Status (10:39am, 10 years ago)*

*Kohinata An changed her Relationship Status from 'Single' to 'Engaged' (11:49am, 10 years ago)*

*Kohinata An tagged Oda Ritsu in her Changed Relationship Status (12:11pm, 10 years ago)*

*Kohinata An: "Ricchan! Like my changed relationship status!" On Oda Ritsu's Wall (12:12pm, 10 years ago)*

*Saga Masamune commented on An's post: Who's this?(12:17pm, 10 years ago)*

*Kohinata An commented on her post: Ricchan's fiancée! 3(12:17pm, 10 years ago)*

*Saga Masamune is: Seriously pissed off. (12:17pm, 10 years ago)*

* Oda Ritsu commented on Saga's status: ?( 12:18pm, 10 years ago)*

* Oda Ritsu commented on Saga's status: Wait it's not like that! o.o (12:18pm, 10 years ago)*

*Kohinata An commented on Saga's post: Ricchan! D: (12:18pm, 10 years ago)*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And thus concludes the small insight to stalker Ritsu~ Next up: present time, *hint*: includes a very nosey and gleeful Kisa! Reviews are much appreciated! And btw_ ~heart~_ would be the little heart icon that FF doesn't let show.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! And again: kc creation and myself _DID NOT_ steal this idea from TeddyBear216. At all, I swear on all that is yaoi goodness that we didn't. **

**But if you like this, I do recommened TeddyBear216's FB fic, tis quite funny ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>*Onodera Ritsu: really wishes certain people would keep their hands to themselves (8:30pm, 2 days ago)*<p>

*Shouta Kisa likes this (9:00pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune likes this (9:10pm, 2 days ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Onodera Ritsu's status: "Lmao Ricchan! I wonder who you could be talking about~" (9:40pm, 2days ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Onodera Ritsu's status: "If you have time to lie, Onodera, surely you have time to get your work done." (9:45pm, 2 days ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (9:45pm, 2 days ago)*

*Kanade Mino likes this (9:45pm, 2 days ago)*

*Yoshiyuki Hatori likes this (9:45pm, 2 days ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on his own status: "Back off! I'm at home now! I'll do what I want!" (9:50pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Onodera Ritsu's status: "Well, fortunately, I just so happen to live right next door. Maybe I should pay you a visit and we can get busy." (9:52pm, 2days ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Onodera Ritsu's status: "With work, of course." (9:54pm, 2 days ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (9:54pm, 2 days ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on his own status: "I'm deleting you." (9:55pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Onodera Ritsu's status: "Be right over." (9:55pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Onodera Ritsu's status: "By the way, save me some of that takeout that you brought home with you. It smells delicious." (9:55pm, 2 days ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu: is looking for a new apartment complex. Possibly on the other side of the world." (9:56pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune likes this (9:56pm, 2 days ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu: deleted Takano Masamune(9:56pm, 2 days ago)*

*Shouta Kisa posted on Ritsu's wall: "Takano-san said to open the damn door."( 9:57pm, 2 days ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Kisa's wall post: "No." |=| (9:57pm, 2 days ago)*

*Yoshiyuki Hatori also posted on Ritsu's wall: "He says you're fired if you don't."( 9:57pm, 2 days ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Hatori's post: "Don't care."( 9:58pm, 2 days ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Hatori's post: "I'll just go to literature if he does."( 9:58pm, 2 days ago)*

*Kanade Mino also commented on Ritsu's wall: "Uh-oh Ricchan~"(9:58pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune: loves eating takeout on his neighbor's couch. (10:08pm, 2 days ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's status: "No fair! I want some!" (10:18pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune is now friends with Onodera Ritsu (10:23pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune created the Event: "Takeout in Onodera's Apartment" (10:26pm, 2 days ago)*

*Shouta Kisa is attending this event (10:29pm, 2 days ago)*

*Yoshiyuki Hatori is attending this event (10:32pm, 2 days ago)*

*Ryuichiro Isaka is attending this event (10:35pm, 2 days ago)*

*Kanade Mino is attending this event (10:37pm, 2 days ago)*

*Kohinata An is attending this event (10:39pm, 2 days ago)*

*25 other friends are attending this event*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's Event: "** YOU GUYS! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!" (10:41pm, 2 days ago)*

*Kanade Mino commented on Onodera Ritsu's post: "Such a terrible attitude..." (10:42pm, 2 days ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Onodera's post: "Yeah Ricchan, what's up your butt all of the sudden?" (10:43pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune liked Shouta Kisa's comment (10:44pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Onodera Ritsu's post: "Nothing yet." (10:44pm, 2 days ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (10:44pm, 2 days ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on his own post: "TAKANO-SAN, SHUT UP! GET OFF YOUR PHONE WHILE YOU'RE AT MY HOUSE OR I'M KICKING YOU OUT!" (10:44pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Ritsu's post: "I'd like to see you try." (10:44pm, 2 days ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on An's wall: "You up for coming over An?"( 10:45pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Ritsu's post: "OI! If you have time to socialize get back to work!"( 10:45pm, 2 days ago)*

*Kohinata An commented on Ritsu's post: "Really?" 8D (10:45pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented Ritsu's post: "No, he's busy." |=|(10:45pm, 2 days ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on his post: "TAKANO-SAN!"( 10:46pm, 2 days ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu likes Personal Space (10:51pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune: "Someone please tell Onodera that it's rude to be on your phone while you have company." (10:54pm, 2 days ago from Onodera's couch)*

*Kanade Mino likes this (10:57pm, 2 days ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (11:00pm, 2 days ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu: "Someone please tell Takano-san to kiss my ass." (11:02pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Onodera Ritsu's status: "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing, but sure, whatever." (11:03pm, 2 days ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (11:04pm, 2 days ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on his own status: "Get out of my house." (11:04pm, 2 days ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Onodera Ritsu's status: "Ricchan, so cold!" (11:04pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune likes this (11:04pm, 2 days ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on his status: "Don't you have ANYthing else to be doing Kisa-san?" |=| (11:05pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Ritsu's status: "Don't YOU?" (11:08pm, 2 days ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (11:10pm, 2 days ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on his status: "Yes, so you should LEAVE." (11:12pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Ritsu's status: "Just what do you have to do that involves me leaving?"( 11:14pm, 2 days ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this(11:15pm, 2 days ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on his status: "Not that it's any of YOUR business, but I'm meeting up with someone for drinks." (11:15pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Ritsu's status: "What? Who?"( 11:15pm, 2 days ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on his own status: "It's none of your business who I go out with! You're not my mother!" (11:20pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Onodera Ritsu's status: "You're right, I would have taught you some manners." (11:23pm, 2 days ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Onodera Ritsu's status: "Oh snap!" (11:26pm, 2 days ago)*

*Kanade Mino likes this (11:28pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Onodera Ritsu's status: "But you're right, it's not any of my business. I guess I'll just have to wait here until you get back. Maybe I'll cook myself some dinner." (11:29pm, 2 days ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on his own status: "You just ate! Go home! Stay away from my kitchen!" (11:29pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Ritsu's status: "Too late." (11:36pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune is Cooking from Onodera's kitchen (11:42pm, 2 days ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this(11:48pm, 2 days ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on his status: "...that's it, I'm moving TOMORROW."(11:53pm, 2 days ago)*

*Hasegawa posted on Ritsu's wall: Ritsu, you ready? I'm outside!"( 11:55pm, 2 days ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on his wall post: "Hai, be right down!"( 11:57pm, 2 days ago)*

*Takano Masamune created the event "Putting Out the Fire in Onodera's Apartment" (12:02am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's event: "I really hope you're kidding." (12:06am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Onodera Ritsu's post: "Why don't you come home and find out. You must not be having that much fun anyway since you're still checking your Facebook." (12:10am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune: Good thing Onodera is loaded or those kitchen repairs might be expensive. (12:13am, 1 day ago via Onodera's bathroom)*

*Takano Masamune posted on Onodera Ritsu's Wall: "What's this bottle of baby oil doing in your cabinet? It's half used. What have you been up to, Onodera?" (12:15am, 1 day ago via Onodera's bathroom)*

*Takano Masamune posted on Onodera Ritsu's Wall: "Wow, I hope you have a spare tooth brush. I just so happened to have accidentally knocked it into the toilet." (12:17am, 1 day ago via Onodera's bathroom)*

*Takano Masamune posted on Onodera Ritsu's Wall: "You have an awful lot of lotion in here for a man." (12:18am, 1 day ago via Onodera's bathroom)*

*Takano Masamune posted on Onodera Ritsu's Wall: "Wow, a removable shower head. You must wash yourself quite thoroughly, Onodera." (12:18am, 1 day ago via Onodera's bathroom)*

*Onodera Ritsu posted on Takano Masamune's Wall: "STOP POSTING ON MY WALL AND GO HOME." (12:18am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's wall: "Wait! I can't 'like' that fast!" (12:25am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune posted on Onodera Ritsu's wall: "I don't see any pajamas in here Onodera." (12:31am, 1 day ago via Onodera's bedroom)*

*Hasegawa commented on Masamune's post: "Maybe he sleeps in the nude~" ;) (12:37am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this(12:43am, 1 day ago)*

Takano Masamune commented on his post: "Nope, never mind here they are. Full body things too." (12:48am, 1 day ago)*

*Hasegawa commented on Masamune's post: "They must be cute then."( 12:52am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "Not at all. Very ugly."( 12:56am, 1 day ago)*

*Hasegawa commented on Masamune's post: "Then the fun must be in taking them ~off~"(12:59am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Masamune's wall post: "HEY! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" (1:02am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Masamune's wall post: "And stop talking like that! It's weird!" o.o (1:05am, 1 day ago)*

*Shout Kisa likes this(1:07am, 1 day ago)*

*Hasegawa commented on Masamune's post: "Aww...alright then Onodera-chan." (1:07am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's wall post: "And I don't have any full-body pajamas! Stop making up lies!" (1:12am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's wall post: "Say Takano-san, did Ricchan have any sexy lingerie hidden in there?" (1:16am, 1 day ago)*

*Kanade Mino likes this (1:20am, 1 day ago)*

*Kanade Mino commented on Takano Masamune's wall post: "Or maybe some kinky sex toys?" (1:242am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (1:28am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's wall post: "Shut up, perverts! There's nothing weird in there!" (1:32am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his own wall post: "Liar, there's a box of condoms in the drawer right next to your bed... Oh, what do you know, there's lube in here too." (1:35am, 1 day ago via Onodera's bed)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's wall post: "Oh, Ricchan, you're so naughty!" (1:38am, 1 day ago)*

*Kanade Mino likes this (1:41am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune likes this (1:44am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's wall post: "There's nothing wrong with a man my age having stuff like that! Stop posting all this weird stuff on my wall! My parents read this, you know!" (1:46am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his own wall post: "Well then, your parents are going to discover that their only son is a sexual deviant." (1:48am, 1 day ago via Onodera's bed)*

*Kanade Mino likes this (1:50am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (1:52am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his own wall post: "I forgot how comfy your bed is when it's not covered with manuscripts." (1:53am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (1:55am, 1 day ago via Onodera's bed)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's wall post: "Oh, how did you know what Ricchan's bed felt like, Takano-san?" (1:55am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune likes this (1:55am, 1 day ago via Onodera's bed)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Masamune's post: "OI! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED!" (2:00am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "Language Onodera-wouldn't want you parents to read that now would you?"( 2:05am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this(2:10am, 1 day ago)*

*Hasegawa commented on Masamune's post: Don't worry Onodera-chan, I'll defend your honor if I must~" ;) (2:14am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Masamune's post: "Finally! Someone on MY side!" (2:18am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "Oh? Tell me Onodera-are all these...preparations in your room for him tonight?" (2:21am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this(2:24am, 1 day ago)*

*Kanade Mino likes this(2:26am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on his post: "NO!"( 2:28am, 1 day ago)*

*Hasegawa: "And if they are?" (2:28am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "I'm coming home right now and kicking you out!" (2:33am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his own post: "Finally."( 2:38am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this(2:44am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Say, Takano-san, are those condoms flavored?" (2:48am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his own post: "Unfortunately, no."( 2:52am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Aw, Ricchan, you have to get the flavored ones! They're much more fun to put on. ;)" (2:53am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Kisa, for the love of God, please shut up." (2:56am, 1 day ago)*

*Yoshiyuki Hatori likes this (2:59am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Hatori-san! You both are just a couple of big meanies!" (3:01am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his own post: "Hurry back, Onodera. I'm waiting."( 3:03am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this(3:05am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "On second thought, I'm never coming home ever again! Donate all of my things to charity!" (3:06am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his own post: "These blankets get really warm after awhile. Tell me, Onodera, do you have a different set for the summer, or do you simply sleep naked?"( 3:07am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this(3:07am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE."( 3:07am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Say, Takano-san, where do you think he keeps his dirty magazines?" (3:07am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu's commented on Takano Masamune's post: "I DON'T HAVE ANY! And I thought it was already decided I don't 'sleep in the nude'." (3:13am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "Eh? Well you already lied about the sex things...Now where to look..." (3:19am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (3:24am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "When are you going to LEAVE?" (3:28am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "When are you coming home?" (3:32am, 1 day ago)*

*Hasegawa commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Ne Onodera-chan you can stay at my place if you want!" (3:35am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "Onodera where the hell are you so I can bring you home?" (3:38am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (3:41am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "I'll go home when you go to YOURS!" (3:43am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "No." |=| (3:45am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Then I guess I'm not going home!" (3:45am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "You say that, but I'm pretty sure that's you I hear yelling outside about 'pervert bosses' and whatnot." (3:52am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "Oh, what do you know, I was right." (3:59am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "And it looks like you're alone. Where's this "date" of yours?" (4:06am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Could you cut it out and give me a chance to get inside?" (4:10am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's post: "That's what she said, Ricchan!" (4:16am, 1 day ago)*

*Yoshiyuki Hatori commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Very mature, Kisa-san." (4:21am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (4:26am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "You'd better be gone by the time I get up there." (4:30am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune created the event: "Sleepover at Onodera's Apartment" (4:33am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa is attending this event (4:36am, 1 day ago)*

*Yoshiyuki Hatori is attending this event (4:38am, 1 day ago)*

*Kanade Mino is attending this event (4:40am, 1 day ago)*

*Kohinata An is attending this event (4:41am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu: hates his life and everyone in it. (4:42am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune likes this (4:42am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (4:42am, 1 day ago)*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First off-I love Kisa's "Oh snap!" I almost died laughing when I read it! (Honestly I just love the idea of Kisa being on facebook ALL the time!) XD**

**Second off-We are now in 'present time' and not returning to 10 years ago, just to be clear n.n**

**Third off-Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Oh! And btw-I have NO idea what kind of character Hasegawa is! BUT I'm going with he IS drinking, and he has to get back at Takano for saying no for Ritsu! That...and it makes for good facebook drama! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alas! The final chap has arrived! I debated breaking it in two...but the thought of ending on four chapters really bothered me for some reason, 5, sure, 3, great! But 4? Apparently not...I hope you enjoy and thank the reviewers and watchers for this small fic! It's greatly appreciated~**

* * *

><p>*Onodera Ritsu: Cannot believe he made it to work today after a terrible night. (8:09am, 1 day ago)*<p>

*Takano Masamune commented on Ritsu's status: "Oh? You didn't think it was so terrible from what I remember~"(8:13am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this(8:16am, 1 day ago)*

Kanade Mino likes this(8:19am, 1 day ago)*

*Yoshiyuki Hatori commented on Ritsu's status: "Get off your damn phones and get back to work!"( 8:21am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Ritsu's status: "Aww but you're on your phone too!" (8:22am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune likes this(8:22am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on his status: "Sorry!"( 8:22am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa posted on Takano Masamune's wall: "So did Ricchan ever end up kicking you out?" (8:27am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Shouta Kisa's post: "Of course not. Who do you think I am?" (8:31am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this(8:35am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Shouta Kisa's post: "By the way, Onodera was wondering where you can buy those flavored condoms." (8:38am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Shouta Kisa's post: "I WAS NOT! STOP MAKING THINGS UP!" (8:41am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on his own post: "Oh, Ricchan, you don't have to be so shy! We're all friends here!" (8:43am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on his own post: "There's this little shop just outside of the love-hotel district that sells all sorts of fun things! Don't buy anything edible if you're not planning on using it that night though!" (8:45am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Shouta Kisa's post: "THIS IS NOT WORK APPROPRIATE!" (8:46am, 1 day ago)*

*Yoshiyuki Hatori likes this (8:46am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on his post: "But you wanted to know~!"(9:00am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Kisa's post: "DID NOT!"( 9:04am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Kisa's post: "Fine-I wanted to know."( 9:07am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Kisa's post: "But it's not like it doesn't involve you." ;) (9:10am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (9:12am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Kisa's post: "PERVERT! SHUT UP!" (9:14am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune likes this (9:15am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (9:15am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on his post: "Sometimes I feel like there's something the two of you aren't telling us~!"(9:20am, 1 day ago)*

*Yoshiyuki Hatori likes this (9:25am, 1 day ago)*

*Kanade Mino likes this (9:30am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Shouta Kisa's post: "What are you talking about? There's nothing weird going on between us!" (9:34am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on his post: "Suuuure~!"(9:38am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Shouta Kisa's post: "What he means is that by now, it's become so natural that it's not "weird" anymore" (9:41am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (9:44am, 1 day ago)*

*Kanade Mino likes this (9:46am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Shouta Kisa's post: "Stop saying gross things!" (9:48am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on his post: "Oh, Takano-san, don't worry! My parents don't check my Facebook, so you can write whatever you want!"( 9:49am, 1 day ago)*

*Kanade Mino likes this (9:50am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune likes this (9:50am, 1 day ago)*

*Yoshiyuki Hatori likes this (9:50am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Kisa's post: "Don't you dare!" (9:54am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Kisa's post: "Then you should go out with me." (9:58am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Kisa's post: "You know, for drinks as friends like with Hasegawa." (10:01am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (10:04am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Kisa's post: "Never." (10:06am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Kisa's post: "But you're so much more fun when you're drunk!" (10:08am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (10:10am, 1 day ago)*

*Shout Kisa commented on his post: "Really? Do tell~!" (10:11am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Kisa's post: "He's lying!" (10:11am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Shouta Kisa's post: "I'm not going ANYWHERE with you!" (10:16am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Shouta Kisa's wall: "Shouta, did I ever tell you that Onodera and I met in high school?" (10:20am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's post: "No, you didn't! Do tell~" (10:24am, 1 day ago)*

*Kanade Mino likes this (10:28am, 1 day ago)*

*Yoshiyuki Hatori likes this (10:31am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "Well, you see, it all started when I decided to check out some books in the library that I'd read earlier that year." (10:34am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Takano-san..." (10:37am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "Much to my surprise, another student had checked out every single one of the books I went back to. Even the most obscure ones." (10:40am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Really now? What was this student's name? ;)" (10:42am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "Well, I wasn't initially familiar with the name, but then I started noticing that a certain lowerclassmen was always watching when I went to the library." (10:44am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's post: "So what happened next?" (10:46am, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "FINE, I'LL GO OUT SOMEWHERE WITH YOU! JUST STOP WRITING WEIRD THINGS!" (10:48am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "It's the strangest thing, but I seem to have forgotten what happened after that..." (10:49am, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Awww, well, let me know if you remember anything! ;)" (10:49am, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "Will do. Now get back to work!" (10:49am, 1 day ago)*

* * *

><p>*Onodera Ritsu: is having a decent time... (9:06pm, 1 day ago)*<p>

*Takano Masamune commented on Ritsu's status: "Decent?" (9:06pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on his status: "Hai." (9:11pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune: is offended. (9:15pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented Masamune's status: "Hey I'm here aren't I?" (9:19pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his status: On your phone!" (9:22pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (9:22pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Masamune's status: "Aww~ c'mon Ricchan-be nice! (9:24pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune likes this (9:25pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Masamune's status: "I'M HERE! What more do you guys want?" (9:25pm, 1 day ago)*

*Kohinata An posted on Onodera Ritsu's Wall: "Ricchan, what are you doing tonight?"( 9:32pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented Kohinata An's post: "Hi An-chan. I'm... out with my neighbor." (9:32pm, 1 day ago)*

*Kohinata An commented on her own post: "Oh, sorry to interrupt! Are you having fun?"( 9:38pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented Kohinata An's post: "Well, you know..." (9:38pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented Kohinata An's post: "Yeah, I am." (9:42pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (9:42pm, 1 day ago)*

*Kohinata An commented on her own post: "That's good! Are you free later tonight?"( 9:45pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented Kohinata An's post: "Sorry, but it seems that Onodera has a prior engagement for the rest of the evening."( 9:45pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented Kohinata An's post: "Takano-san, don't decide things like that for me!" (9:48pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented Kohinata An's post: "I'm sorry, An-chan, but I'm going to be extremely busy tonight with work. You know how busy I am! Maybe some other time?" (two minutes ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (9:50pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune likes this (9:50pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune: is looking forward to tonight. (9:51pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (9:51pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu likes this (9:51pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's status: "Ohh? What's going on tonight?" (9:56pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's status: "_I'm_ going to go home and sleep." (9:56pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his status: "I thought WE were going to your place to look over those story boards?" (10:01pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouts Kisa likes this (10:05pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's status: "I said MAYBE!" (10:05pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his status: "I see..." (10:08pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's status: "What? I really do need to catch up on sleep..." (10:08pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his status: "I know, but if you lived with me..." (10:09pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (10:09pm, 1 day ago)*

*Kanade Mino likes this (10:09pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu: "Let's not ruin the night Takano..." (10:09pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune changed relationship status from 'Single' to 'In a Relationship' (10:14pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (10:14pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on Shouta Kisa's wall: "I seem to have remembered a little more about high school." (10:18pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Really? What happened?" (10:22pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his own post: "Well, you remember the lowerclassmen I mentioned before?" (10:25pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Of course! What happened?" (10:28pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his own post: "I fell madly in love with him and I've never stopped loving him, even after all these years." (10:30pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (10:30pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's status: "Takano-san..." (10:30pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Takano-san, I never realized you were such a romantic!" (10:31pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's status: "Ugh, you have no idea..." (10:31pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (10:32pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune likes this (10:32pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his own post: "Don't let him fool you, he loves it." (10:32pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Do not!" (10:36pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Aw-don't be shy Ricchan~!" (10:40pm, 1 day ago)*

*Kanade Mino likes this (10:44pm, 1 day ago)*

*Yoshiyuki Hatori likes this (10:44pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune likes this (10:44pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "I'm not! It's just...shut up..."-.- (10:47pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "Are so-and quite frankly it's adorable~" (10:49pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (10:51pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "I am NOT adorable!" (10:52pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "Are so, that blush is just priceless~" (10:53pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (10:53pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Aww! Shame we can't see it!" ;) (10:53pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "I'd send you a picture, but Onodera is already causing a scene." (10:58pm, 1 day ago via the subway)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "I'm on my phone just like you are!" (11:02pm, 1 day ago via shut the hell up Takano-san)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "Except I'm not yelling at my phone and acting like I'm going to snap it in half." (11:02pm, 1 day ago via the subway)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's post: "So you guys are headed back to Ricchan's apartment for... "work"? ;)" (11:05pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Don't write it like that! We're just working!" (11:05pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "Of course, we have a lot to do... We might just work all night long, although Onodera tends to get tired quickly, so we might just have to work really hard and fast so he can get his beauty sleep." (11:08pm, 1 day ago via the sidewalk)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Wow, you guys are sure working a lot for it being the beginning of the cycle." (11:10pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "Well, you could say that Onodera is a bit of a workaholic. He may deny it, but if we even go one night without working, he's practically on his knees begging me to work him harder to make up for it the next night." (11:12pm, 1 day ago via Onodera's apartment)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (11:14pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "STOP WRITING SUCH PERVERTED THINGS!" (11:15pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "Calm down, Onodera, we're just talking about work." (11:15pm, 1 day ago via Onodera's apartment)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Yeah Ricchan! Get your mind out of the gutter!" (11:16pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune likes this (11:16pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "...Why do I even bother?" (11:22pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (11:22pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "Why indeed?" (11:27pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "You should just finally give in Onodera~" (11:27pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (11:31pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "You know-and get to work of course." (11:35pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "Shut up Takano-san." (11:38pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa commented on Takano Masamune's post: "I'm sure you can think of something else for his mouth to do." ;) (11:41pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune likes this (11:41pm, 1 day ago)*

*Kanade Mino likes this (11:41pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "Indeed." (11:43pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" (11:44pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "Aw, but I thought we were really having a good time..." (11:44pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's post: "We WERE." (11:44pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his post: "I'm sorry." (11:44pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune: Whoever said that true love never lasts was completely insane. (11:49pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (11:53pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu likes this (11:55pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's status: "Takano-san... go to bed." (11:56pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his own status: "Of course, Ritsu." (11:56pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (11:57pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's status: "Yeah, yeah, go to bed, senpai." (11:57pm, 1 day ago)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (11:57pm, 1 day ago)*

*Takano Masamune likes this (11:57pm, 1 day ago)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's status: "Oh and Takano?" (12:00am, today)*

*Takano Masamune commented on his status: "Yes?" (12:00am, today)*

*Onodera Ritsu commented on Takano Masamune's status: "Whoever said your first love never works out was wrong too." (12:02am, today)*

*Shouta Kisa likes this (12:02am, today)*

*Takano Masamune likes this (12:02am, today)*

*Yoshiyuki Hatori likes this (12:03am, today)*

*Kanade Mino likes this (12:03am, today)*

*Onodera Ritsu changed his Relationships status from 'Single' to 'In a Relationship' (just now)*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww~ now wasn't that sweet? Haha, as kc pointed out, Takano was secretly overjoyed that Ritsu 'liked' a status of his! (since he hasn't since...10 years ago!)**

**Hope you all enjoyed, please drop a review if you have the chance~ =3**


End file.
